mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Food and beverage
The following is a list of food and beverage shown in the series, as well as cooks, bakers, and other food and beverage servers and providers. __TOC__ Foods and beverages by episode Title sequence *While Pinkie Pie blows up a balloon, a punch bowl can be seen in the background. *Applejack applebucks (kicks a tree, knocking apples down). *Fluttershy gives Angel an apple. Friendship is Magic, part 1 *Twilight Sparkle is introduced to the Apple family over brunch, whom Applejack summons with a call of "soup's on." As the viewer sees the triangle being rung, a table in the background holds a pie and a second confection, and a bushel of apples sits on the ground beside it. *Various dishes are seen delivered to the table by family members, with implications that they are associated by name, but either some treats look very similar or there are more family members than treats. *In a long shot, after the introductions, an uncovered dish is holding carrots. *Pinkie Pie throws a welcoming party for Twilight. Treats on the table include cupcakes and beverages in wide, green bottles labeled with bubbles and clearly meant to be drunk from large goblets. There is also a large bottle of hot sauce. Another table holds a punch bowl and either a cake or pie with a white, fluffy top. *During the opening of the Summer Sun Celebration, a table with food on it can be seen. Included are cupcakes and apples; one of the latter is used to silence Pinkie Pie. Friendship is Magic, part 2 *Applejack mentions caramel and candy apples. The Ticket Master *The episode opens on Applejack and Twilight carrying "Golden Delicious" apples to the barn (although most of the apples are red, not the green/yellow of the named variety). *Spike eats a fresh apple (whole, and messily) after tossing aside several others in a search for a "perfect" one. Apples were also eaten raw in Boast Busters. *Applejack imagines having a food stand at the Gala. The depiction includes pies, cakes, muffins, and apples of at least four different colors. *Pinkie Pie describes treats that she expects will be available at the Grand Galloping Gala. This list includes sugar cubes, sugar canes, (ice cream) sundaes, and sarsaparilla (a flavor of soft drink more commonly known as old fashioned root beer). She also imagines a piñata breaking open, releasing lollypops, banded candy sticks, a wrapped sweet, and a few jelly beans and pieces of candy corn. At least four of the apple dishes presented to Twilight in Friendship is Magic, part 1 appear during her imaginary sequence. *When Twilight cuts short her five friends, Pinkie Pie continues to talk and mentions oatmeal. *Immediately after eating the petals she pulled off a flower in her table's centerpiece, Twilight Sparkle orders a "daffodil and daisy sandwich" at a cafe. Spike, unable to get rubies, asks for the hay fries, "extra crispy." (In real life, daffodils taste nasty and can be toxic to the point of poisoning; even deer don't like them. The petals of some varieties of daisy are edible by humans, but their pollen can produce allergic reations.) *Applejack offers the hungry Twilight her choice of apple-themed treats. Her cart is filled with mostly the same images as used in the first episode. *Angel (Fluttershy's rabbit companion) mixes up and offers Twilight a salad of greens, flowers, a round red item resembling a cherry tomato, and a carrot with greens still attached. *A Background pony (Linky) offers Twilight carrots. Applebuck Season *Throughout the episode, Applejack is coping with large quantities of apples. *While mis-hearing Twilight's questions, Applejack thinks she hears "twenty stalks" and asks if that's beans or celery. A little later she hears "kelp" and comments that she doesn't even like seaweed. *Jars of what appear to be strawberry preserves are seen on a shelf in Sugarcube Corner, as are bags of potato chips and at least three different colors of soda pop bottles. Lollipops are in a display case and on tables, the latter also holding candy canes and cupcakes. *Muffins are made at Sugarcube Corner. *Applejack offers apple juice to her friends that are helping her finish the harvest. *Spike enjoys the "baked bads" that he retrieves them from the trash. Griffon the Brush Off *In the establishing shot just after the titles, Pinkie Pie stops at a cart that's selling vegetables, including carrots, potatoes, ears of corn, and possibly pineapples. It's seen again later, and there is a tomato that gets squeezed by Gilda. *During her efforts to escape Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash flies past a building/shop with mock-ups of three fruits on its peaks: a strawberry, a cherry, and an apple. The building can be partially seen in other shots as well, with a picture-sign with what might be a cupcake occasionally visible nearby. *Fluttershy is tossing some sort of tidbits from her bag to fish leaping out of the water. *Pinkie Pie consoles herself with what appears to be a malted milk. As the shot expands out, trash on the ground in the lower left of the screen includes two disposable cups with straws. Then the camera pans right, revealing an apple cart (belonging to Sweet Apple Acres?). Farther right is a pie stall. *Treats at the party Pinkie throws for Gilda include vanilla lemon drops, punch, and cake. Visible in the background at various points are candy canes. lollipops, cupcakes, carrots (with greens, a cartoon standard) and pies. *After eating a vanilla lemon drop that had pepper on it, Gilda breathes fire which Pinkie then uses for roasting a marshmallow. Boast Busters *As part of her lasso performance, Applejack ropes an apple from its tree and sends it into her mouth, where she eats it. Trixie "betters" her by using an apple to gag her. *Snips and Snails bring Trixie a "smoothie," which in the real world is a thick beverage usually made primarily from blended fruits. Hers, however, has "extra hay, just how you like it." *Spike uses the phrase, "the proof is in the pudding." *Cows are milked. Dragonshy *Apple Bloom packs a bottle of apple juice into Applejack's saddlebags. *Applejack is "armed" with apples, which she can toss and kick with great proficiency. *Fluttershy says a grown-up dragon "could eat a pony in one bite," a rather horrific thought. Look Before You Sleep *As part of the episode's makeovers, Rarity places slices of cucumbers over the closed eyes of both Twilight Sparkle and Applejack. Applejack eats hers. *S'mores (a sandwich-like treat, chocolate and marshmallow between graham crackers) are made during Twilight's slumber party. Applejack is shown roasting three marshmallows at a fireplace. *Rarity mentions "magic, sparkly eggs" as part of a game of 20 Questions. Bridle Gossip *During the scene set inside Sugarcube Corners, assorted treats are visible in the background, including cupcakes, pies, jars of candies, and lollipops. *Pinkie Pie sings about being gobbled up in "a big, tasty stew." *Spike raids the kitchen, finding cupcakes and a candy cane. *Pinkie Pie suggests Zecora eats hay in an "evil" way. *The ponies imagine Zecora is preparing "Apple Bloom soup." *Apples and watermellons are visible in stall bins. Swarm of the Century *During the first encounter with a parasprite, it consumes an overflowing basket of apples in a small "cloud of violence," ignoring the one Fluttershy crushed. *Inside Sugarcube Corner, Mr. and Mrs. Cake are setting out treats, including cakes, pies, cupcakes, and something round and purple on a stand. Pinkie Pie has been nibbling at all of them. *In the same scene, the ubiquitous candy canes can be seen in the background. *Mrs. Cake is rolling out dough on a table. *Pinkie Pie mashes her way into a large, two-layer cake, consuming or scattering almost all of it, and licking white, icing-like remainder from her face. She claims to be taste-testing everything. She follows up by consuming an second cake in one gulp. *During their invasion of Ponyville, the parasprites eat a slice of cake, a slice of pie, a garden full of tomatoes, beets (or parsnips), carrots, and greens (during a "big ball of violence"), and raid vendor stalls. One parasprite can be seen carrying an apple. Another carries (and drops) a cupcake. *There's a vendor stall visible that has an inverted horseshoe logo on a giant disposable cup with straw. Two thrown-away cups are visible on the ground moments earlier. *After Twilight Sparkle's misguided spell is cast, the parasprites proceed to try to eat everything but food. They specifically go after an apple basket, the Sugarcube Corners sign, lamps, thatch roofs, stall awnings, an entire apple stall (sans apples), a slotted spatula, a horseshoe, and Rarity's dresses. A giant swarm of parasprites attacks Sweet Apple Acres, bypassing a hasty barricade and mostly consuming the barn, leaving only an empty frame, which collapses. In Twilight's library, the pests are eating the words (or at least the ink) out of her books. Four try to eat the skirt right off a pony. Several are seen pursing a fleeing Rainbow Dash. Swarms are not only consuming but carryng off carts or parts of a building on three instances. Large gaps are visible in walls, roofs, and support beams. Winter Wrap Up *Carrots, celery, and flowers (already mentioned as edible by the ponies) are referenced in the episode "Winter Wrap Up." A large turnip is visible in the basket of vegetables offered a pair of ferrets. *Spike bathes Twilight Sparkle in canned tomato juice to counter skunk spray. Call of the Cutie *There is an apple on the teacher's (Cheerilee) desk. *Twist tries to cheer up Apple Bloom by offering her a pepperment stick that she made herself. *Tiara and Silver Spoon recite a silly rhyme which includes the words "sugar lump." *Applejack is picking up apples in the orchard. *In the market, vendor stalls can be seen. One offers vegetables (ear corn, potatoes, carrots), another beverages (a large mock-up of a cup with bent straw), and a third, pies. *Apple Bloom tries to help Applejack at an apple cart. *In the background, outside Sugarcube Corner, a small display of tarts and a beverage cup on a table can be seen. If you look closely, you can also see a water pump and trough. *Apple Bloom is found by Rainbow Dash next to a water well. *Pinkie Pie takes Apple Bloom off to eat (bake) cupcakes. See farther down on this page for the ingredients. Most of the results look rather questionable. *Visible inside the kitchen are a pie, candy canes, lollypops, oddly-colored cookies, and a bag of flour. *As Pinkie Pie sings, Apple Bloom balances a lemon on her forehead. *Cake is available at the party held in Sugarcube Corner, particularly a large, three-tier one Apple Bloom hides behind and Snails bites nearly in half. Also some of the bad cupcakes (concealed under icing), carrots, lemon vanilla drops, and apples. A live-sized chocolate(?) statue stands near the counter. One pony drinks directly from the punchbowl atop the table Apple Bloom uses to sneak towards the door. Fall Weather Friends *Pinkie Pie mentions a hot dog eating contest. (Most likely meatless "veggie" dogs, as it's established that ponies do not eat meat.) Her exchange with Spike mentions ketchup, mustard, and pickles. *Tree sap is being harvested in Whitetail Wood during the Running of the Leaves. In the real world, the method used is typical for the making of maple syrup and maple sugar -- in the spring. *During the long jump event, Lyra is seen holding a fast food drinks cup. Suited for Success *Hoity Toity, upon seeing the outfit Rarity made for Applejack, mentions a sudden craving for several dishes. Sonic Rainboom *Despite her affection for hot sauce covered cupcakes, Pinkie Pie thinks rainbows taste too spicy. Stare Master *Early in the episode, Twilight mentions going out to Zecora's place in the Everfree Forest to get some of her favorite tea. *Near the end of the episode, Fluttershy and Twilight are seen sitting with a teapot and cups between them. The Show Stoppers *The Cutie Mark Crusaders attempt to feed Applejack's pigs. Lauren Faust explained that the pigs "needed a place to stay" and might be used for finding truffles. *The Cutie Mark Crusaders make taffy at Sugarcube Corner. Lollipops and spiraled candy sticks can be seen in the background. A Dog and Pony Show *During a brief pampering during her captivity, Rarity requests "sparkling" (carbonated or soda) water (also known as club soda or seltzer) but doesn't receive it. Over a Barrel *Pinkie's song definitively establishes that ponies (and buffalo) do not eat meat. She also mentions hay and oats as staple foods common to both species. *Equestria's equivalent to a Wild West Saloon serves "salt", which, judging by the old pony's behavior when thrown out of the establishment, seems to act like alcohol to the ponies. *Apple pies are baked as ammunition for the expected battle. Fortunately, they are still edible, which contributes to the conflict's resolution. A Bird in the Hoof *During the party at Sugarcube Corner: purple peach-like fruits, apples, a punch bowl and several cakes and pies are seen behind Twilight and Fluttershy; a salad, a fruit bowl, a fritter, cookies, a cake, what could be a slice of cheesecake, an unknown pink item and a sandwich are laid out in front of Applejack; Pinkie Pie jumps around cupcakes and nondescript candies, smashes a pie in her face and sticks her head in a chocolate fountain; Princess Celestia eats cupcakes and drinks tea. *Fluttershy tries getting Philomena to take a capsule whith birdseed. Owl's Well That Ends Well *Spike's preparations for watching the meteor shower includes bananas, apples, a bowl of fruit punch, and his "fresh-baked, homemade triple-decker nut crazy vanilla creme cookies." *Also visible during that sequence are grapes and pears in a hanging set of baskets/bowls. *Spike offers to make Twilight breakfast, suggesting sunflower smoothies and grass pancakes. *When Spike asks Pinkie Pie for a (writing) quill, Pinkie responds with a list of items with vaguely similar names, including a quince, a quesedilla and a quiche. The Return of Harmony Part 1 *Rainbow Dash encounters a cloud made of cotten candy. Pinkie Pie and several animals are also seen eating it. *Corn is also seen being popped into popcorn, which Pinkie Pie also eats. *Rain made out of chocolate milk falls from the sky, which is again thoroughly enjoyed by Pinkie Pie. Lesson Zero *Twilight picks up some cupcakes from Mrs. Cake, only to fuss over the amount of frosting on each one. *The Mane 6 have a picnic out in a field. Foods and beverages by kind While most foods can be consumed in their raw state, civilized creatures like ponies, buffalos, and zebras prefer to prepare them in various ways, as stews, pies, cakes, confections, and other dishes. The ponies' diet is exclusively herbivorous. The ponies farm fields, gardens, vegetable patches and flower patches. They are particularly fond of apples. Other plants consumed by ponies are: oranges, wheat, hay, oats, corn, and various flowers. However, they can also eat eggs, which is an item used often in baking. There are carnivorous and omnivorous animals in the show, like weasels and mythological creatures. The hydra, for instance, is seen trying to hunt the ponies for food. Dragons are omnivorous, but seem to prefer eating gems. Fluttershy feeds fish to a couple of ferrets and feeds birds with worms in Dragonshy. Minerals are consumed by various creatures. There is a salt saloon in Over a Barrel which parallels saloons where alcohol is served; a "drunk" pony gets ejected from the establishment with salt around his mouth. Sapphires, emeralds, rubies, diamonds, gold and silver are consumed by dragons. The large red dragon in Dragonshy has a hoard of treasure he presumably eats from, as does the green dragon in Owl's Well That Ends Well, and Spike demonstrates his own affection for the taste of gems several times. He's shown eating gems in Over a Barrel, A Dog and Pony Show, and Owl's Well That Ends Well. Owls such as Owlowiscious are carnivorous and hunt mice, which was exploited by Spike in an attempt to get Owlowiscious into trouble in Owl's Well That Ends Well. Cooks and recipes As should be clear by now, the ponies in the show don't just eat raw or unexplained "it's magic" dishes. They also combine ingredients and cook. *Applejack is described by Pinkie Pie as "the best baker ever" during Applebuck Season. Applejack herself says she can "bake anything from fritters to pies in the blink of an eye." *Fluttershy's rabbit companion Angel mixes and offers a salad to Twilight Sparkle during The Ticket Master. *Pinkie Pie is herself an enthusiastic baker, although her tendency to enjoy hot sauce (in Friendship is Magic, part 1) and blackened cupcakes (in Call of the Cutie) raises questions about the quality of her results. *The young pony Twist makes her own peppermint sticks, mentioned by her in Call of the Cutie. *Apple Bloom tries to bake cupcakes with Pinkie Pie during Call of the Cutie, but the results are a messy kitchen, blackened cupcakes that only Pinkie Pie finds edible, and a very unhappy young filly. *Processed snack foods that are sold commercially are also available, including potato chips and soda. In the real world potatoes are not recommended as horse feed; Equestrians, however, seem to enjoy them. Episodes 1, 3, and 14 make use of a running gag -- the listing off of various apple-themed treats. Mentioned are: *Apple pie *Apple fritter *Apple dumpling *Apple crisp *Apple crumble *Apple Brown Bettie *Dutch apple pie *Candied apple on a stick *Apple turnover *Apple cobbler Pinkie Pie names the following ingredients for muffins in Applebuck Season: *Sugar *Eggs *Chocolate chips *Baking soda *Flour (a cup) *Wheat germ Pinkie Pie sings about the ingredients for cupcakes in the Cupcake Song: *Flour (a cup) *Mix (the flour is added to it) *Something sweet (shown as a lollypop, a candy stick, and a wrapped sweet) *Salt ("just a pinch") *Vanilla (a teaspoon, but "add a little more, and you count to four" However, Pinkie Pie's "teaspoon of vanilla" is thick and whitish. In the real world, cooking is usually done with vanilla extract, a dark liquid. Vanilla itself is a tropical bean.) Other ingredients mentioned elsewhere include: *Pepper and vanilla (Griffon the Brush Off) Category:Society Category:Lists